


Just like a fairy tale, perhaps

by zeroescape



Category: Tsuritama
Genre: Fluff I guess, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4523493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeroescape/pseuds/zeroescape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I heard Natsuki say “... Yuki,” next to me, in a hushed whisper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just like a fairy tale, perhaps

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't know, the word for snow in Japanese is "yuki." Title is from the Tsuritama OP.

It doesn’t snow too much in Enoshima, but Haru was excited all the same.

 

I woke up to the sound of Haru groaning outside my bedroom window.

“Yuuuki! It hurts!” His breath fogged up the glass.

“Oh my god, Haru, did you go outside wearing only pajamas? Get back inside!” I yelled at him. I scrambled out of bed and ran out the door, grabbing two coats along the way.

At the entrance of the house, I shoved my arms into the sleeves of the larger of the two coats and fumbled to slip my feet into my sneakers. I threw open the door and ran over to Haru.

“Haru, you know can’t go outside without wearing warm clothes!”

“But it’s so pretty!” He pouted as I guided his arms through the coat's sleeves. There was no more than an inch of snow on the ground, but snowflakes still gently floated down.

Haru cupped his hands in front of himself, and watched as snowflakes landed on his skin and melt into droplets.

He gasped excitedly. “It’s water!”

I looked at his bright expression, and burst out laughing.

 

By the time Haru and I met Natsuki and Akira at the pier, the snow had stopped falling.

“Hey, Natsuki!” Haru ran up to Natsuki and Akira, waving frantically. “Look at this! It’s ice!”

“Well, you’re not wrong,” said Akira with a slight smirk. “It’s called _yuki_.”

Haru looked at me, confused. “This is you, Yuki?”

“Err, no. _Yuki_ also means snow, this thing. The ice that fell from the sky.”

Haru’s mouth widened into an even bigger smile. “Yuuuuuukiiiiiiiii!” Haru threw his head back, and spun around in circles as his laughter pierced the cool air. He stopped, bent down, grabbed a fistful of snow, and threw it in Akira’s face. “I hit Akira with yuki!”

Haru spun around and began running down the pier. “Hey!” yelled Akira angrily as he wiped the snow off of his face. “Get back!” he shouted as he started chasing after Haru.

Natsuki and I watched the two chase each other down the pier, and laughed to ourselves. No further than 100 feet away, Akira slipped on a patch of ice.

I heard Natsuki say “... Yuki,” next to me, in a hushed whisper.

I turned to look at him, wondering if he meant “snow” or my name.

As he pressed his lips to mine, I decided that it didn’t really matter.


End file.
